Sgt Mason
by Ponchygirl
Summary: In this story Getraer is not at Central yet, but everyone else is. They have a really mean Sergeant, and later on he ends up being fired and Getraer comes to Central. But when he gets there Ponch is so hurt by the last sergeant its hard for him to open up to Getraer.
1. Ponch's snack

Jon Baker sat next to his best friend and partner at the California Highway Patrol, Frank Poncherello.

"How was your vacation?" Ponch asked.

"I haven't left yet. I took a few days off to pack though."

"Oh, well you're lucky you get to leave. You'll be away from Sergeant Jerk," Ponch said. Their Sergeant, Sergeant Kevin Mason was really mean to every officer. He didn't care about anyone of them. Most of the officers didn't care; just as long as they didn't see him much they were fine. But Ponch really hated Sgt. Mason, he wanted someone he could trust and talk to. Someone that could be like a friend. Sgt. Mason was far from that, and Ponch was starting to become anti social and bitter towards him and some other people.

"Ponch, I'm sure things will get better."

"Jon, things will never get better," Ponch replied.

"You don't know that," Jon said.

"Well, you don't know what you're saying is true either. So I can believe what I want to believe," Ponch snapped. Jon was speechless. Ponch used to be a happy, optimistic guy. But if you met him now, you'd think he was cold and bitter.

 _Meanwhile…_

People started to come into the briefing room.

"Hi guys," said Barry Baricza 'Bear'

"Hi, Bear," Jon replied. Ponch just kinda nodded his head to let Bear know he knew he was there. He never really said hi to anyone anymore. So that was his way of saying hi. He really only ever talked to Jon. He would talk to others if he absolutely had to, but other than that, he kind of built up a wall around himself.

"I really hope Ponch recovers from this soon. I don't like it when he's like this," Bear told Arthur Grossman 'Grossie'

"I know what you mean. It's like he's built a wall around himself and no one can get to him anymore," Grossie replied. Then Jeb Turner walked in.

"Hi, Ponch!" He said cheerfully. Jeb was convinced if he kept being cheerful and talking to Ponch, he might get Ponch to talk again. Ponch didn't respond he just made slight eye contact with Jeb to let Jeb know he heard him.

"Ponch, I hope the sun comes out soon... because it's been raining for you too long," Jeb said then sat down in front of Jon and Ponch.

"Ponch, everything is gonna be ok," Jon whispered.

"Yeah right, as soon as you leave, things will go from bad to worse," Ponch whispered back. Then Sgt. Mason walked in and started briefing.

 _Meanwhile…._

After briefing everyone started to leave. Ponch went to get a snack before he left. He hadn't ate his breakfast yet. Sgt. Mason found him all alone in the break room eating a ding dong.

"Poncherello, you should be out on patrol," he said walking into the room.

"Sorry, sir, I just haven't had breakfast yet... and I was hungry," Ponch replied. Then stepped back a little. Sgt. Mason came closer. Ponch got up against the wall trying to avoid Sgt. Mason.

"Please don't hurt me," Ponch said.

"Poncherello, you should've ate breakfast. I don't care if you starve to death. You should not be here unless you're on break. It's called the BREAK ROOM for a reason."

"Sarge, I'm sorry," Ponch replied. Sgt. Mason got closer. Ponch couldn't back away any more.

"Poncherello give me your food."

"No, I bought it already let me eat it," Ponch said. Sgt. Mason grabbed Ponch by the arm tightly, pulled then ding dong out of his hand, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it.

"You can have it now," he said. Ponch stared at him with an expression on his face that said, _'no thanks jerk'_ "Clean up this mess." Ponch wanted to say no, but decided against it. Sgt. Mason would've hurt him if he said no. Sgt. Mason was an abusive Sergeant. Ponch started to clean up the smashed ding dong, and then when he finished he tried to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Out on patrol," Ponch replied.

"Did I say you could leave yet?"

"Well no, but…"

"But nothing, get over here."

"No thanks. I have work to do," Ponch replied he was upset and didn't care what happened anymore. Sgt. Mason came over and grabbed Ponch by the neck.

"Now you listen to me, Poncherello. If I tell you to do something, you do it. You don't get a choice," He said then let go. Ponch started to rub his neck.

"You didn't need to grab my neck," he said.

"Shut up, Poncherello! I can do what I want to do. I am the Sergeant." Ponch didn't respond. He turned to leave again. Sgt. Mason grabbed him and dragged him to his office.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch found Jon at the park. He was parked next to the curb watching some kids play on the swing set.

"Hi, Ponch," Jon said when Ponch pulled up next to him.

"I don't think I can last another day here," Ponch said. Jon could tell by the sound of his voice Ponch had been crying or something.

"Ponch are you ok? What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Jon," Ponch replied. Jon was quiet, he could tell just by the way Ponch was acting whatever happened was something the sergeant did. Jon was really concerned about his best friend that sergeant was really ruining his life.


	2. Catching a jewel thief

"I can't wait until my vacation time," Ponch said to himself, as he walked to his mail box.

"Hey, Ponch...you comin' to the party tonight?" asked Bear. Ponch looked at Bear, just to see who was talking. He never responded, he just looked away.

"I take that as a no," Bear said sadly. "Ponch, I know the sergeant is mean, and somewhat abusive... but that doesn't mean he should be ruining your life. What happened to the happy, energetic, optimistic Frank Poncherello I used to know? I miss him a lot." Ponch stared at Bear for a while. He really hated him right now. All he was doing was just making Ponch not wanna talk to him even more. He was making Ponch really upset. He was just reminding Ponch of how Ponch used to be, and still wanted to be like... but it was hard with Kevin Mason around.

"Come on, Ponch I know you can still talk. Why don't you do it anymore?"

"Bear leave him alone. He doesn't wanna talk to you. Don't force him to," Jeb said as he walked over to them. Ponch slightly smiled at Jeb, then walked away.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon and Ponch were out on patrol again, when they heard about a jewel thief. He had just robbed the jewelry store a few blocks away from where they were. They saw the guy that fit the description and started to go after him. As they got closer the guy got into a car and started to speed away. They sped up to try to catch him. He turned really fast, Jon was still behind him. A truck pulled out in front of Ponch. Ponch swerved so he wouldn't hit the truck, and fell off his motorcycle.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon and Ponch were on their way back to the station. They caught the jewel thief, and Ponch's motorcycle was taken back for repairs. Ponch just sprained his wrist.

"Sgt. Mason is gonna kill me," Ponch said quietly to Jon.

"Maybe, but I doubt it," Jon replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Baricza!" Sgt. Mason yelled.

"Yes Sarge?"

"Get Poncherello in here."

"Yes sir," Bear replied. He walked to the report room and found Jon and Ponch in there.

"Hey, Ponch, the Sarge wants you in his office," Bear said. Ponch got up and went to Sgt. Mason's office


	3. In Sgt Masons office

"Poncherello, I hear you and Jon caught the jewel thief."

"Yeah, are you gonna congratulate me... or put me down again?"

"Poncherello, I'm not pleased with your work. Look at yourself, you sprained your wrist, and you wrecked your bike. How can you even be proud of yourself? Jon did most of the work."

"That's not true," Ponch said. He wanted to say more, but he kept it to himself. Sgt. Mason was standing directly in front of him. Sgt. Mason closed the door, then grabbed Ponch.

"You're a terrible cop!" he yelled then threw him up against the filing cabinet. Ponch fell, but he got right back up.

"If you were better, you would never have hurt your wrist, or wrecked your bike!" he continued to yell at Ponch and throw him around. The next time he threw Ponch into the filing cabinet Ponch didn't get up.

"Get up, Poncherello!" Sgt. Mason yelled, then kicked him in the stomach. Ponch didn't get up, he still laid there motionless. He had hit his head on the filing cabinet too hard and lost consciousness. Bear opened up the door,

"Hey Sarge, I have some mail for you."

"Get out of here, Baricza."

"But, Sarge its important."

"Baricza, do you wanna end up like that?" Sgt. Mason asked pointing at Ponch. Bear's eyes got wide,

"No, sir. I'll go," Bear replied then left quickly. He rushed to Jon. "Jon, did you know that Mason was beating on Ponch?"

"He does that from time to time, Bear... it's not just Ponch that gets it." Jon replied sadly.

"Jon, Ponch is unconscious on the sergeants floor," Bear said. Jon's eyes got wide.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes. I would never joke about that," Bear replied.

"Ponch really needs our help," Grossie said coming over he had heard the conversation.

"Ok, let's go talk to the sergeant... and help our friend," Bear said.


	4. Sgt Mason gets even more upset

Jon, Grossie, and Bear all walked into Sgt. Mason's office. Sgt. Mason was really upset when they came in he had just thrown his big heavy three ring binder at Ponch, who was still laying motionless on the floor.

"Mason, this isn't right! What kind of a station are you running here man?" Jon said trying not to raise his voice to much at the Sergeant.

"Baker, Baricza, and Grossman, get out of here."

"No, we have a right to come in here to talk to you," Grossie said.

"I told you to get out! Do you wanna end up like Poncherello?"

"That never should've happened," Jon said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't have, if he would've respected me more and kept his mouth shut!" Mason snapped.

"Why should he respect you? After the way you treat everyone around here you don't deserve respect from any of us," Bear said, then hid behind Grossie. Sgt. Mason came over and grabbed Bear, he threw him on the floor.

"Don't talk to me that way Baricza!" he yelled. Bear stayed right there on the floor to afraid to move. He had never seen the sergeant this mad before, the worst Sgt. Mason had ever done to him was hit him from time to time. _'Now I understand what Ponch has been going through... no wonder he has changed so much,'_ Bear thought. He just sat there on the floor. He tried to tune out the nasty things being said to his friends. He felt bad just sitting there watching them get beat up, but he didn't know what to do. He turned his head and noticed Ponch was right next to him. He noticed that there was blood coming out the left side of his forehead. _'That doesn't look good,'_ He thought, he slowly inched closer to Ponch to check his pulse. It was really weak, but at least it was there.

"Oh God, please help him. I don't want his last memories to be of Sergeant Mason," Bear prayed quietly. He looked up and saw Jeb in the door way, Jeb saw what was going on and decided to stay out of it, but then he noticed Ponch laying there motionless. _"Oh no that can't be good, is he still breathing?'_ Jeb thought, he looked and noticed Ponch was still breathing, but barely. Jeb turned and left before Sgt. Mason could see that he was there. He went straight to the captains office.


	5. Sgt Mason gets fired

Jeb returned to the room only this time he had the captain with him. They got there just in time to see Jon being thrown into a wall. The captain looked around the room. He saw Jon, his lip was bleeding, and his hair was a mess. Grossie's shirt was torn, and he was trying to get his nose to stop bleeding. Bear was sitting up against a wall, he looked terrified... and Ponch was still motionless on the floor with blood coming out of his forehead.

He walked over and tapped Sgt. Mason on the shoulder.

"Not now whoever you are go away!" Mason yelled.

"Is that any way to treat your captain?"

"Captain? Oh uh, sir I'm so sorry. This isn't what it looks like, I can explain."

"You don't need to. I've seen enough," the captain said.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt them."

"Uh huh sure," the captain said not buying it.

"Quite honestly, sergeant I'm surprised at you. You're not supposed to abuse these poor innocent men. You're supposed to be their sergeant, and their friend. If Poncherello dies because of you, you're in big trouble."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"You're fired, Sgt. Mason... but you're not allowed to go home until we know each one of these officers are going to be alright. Then I will send you to get some help. Your anger issues have gotten out of control here. I want you to see someone who can help you deal with whatever it is that is causing you to be this way. You used to be nice, but you've changed a lot. I hope that someday you will be able to come back and apologize to all the people you have hurt... and maybe you can start over and be their friend. You've been a pretty bad influence on all of these people here, I know for sure you've really messed up Ponch's life. Maybe with you gone he'll be able to start to be himself again and not worry about you getting upset with him."

"I'm sorry captain... please don't fire me. I'll be a better sergeant. I promise," Mason begged.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant Mason. I can't trust you to be in charge of these men. After what I've seen and heard today, I don't think you are capable of changing on your own. You really do need help."

"Ok, fine, fire me! I guess I don't care anymore! You don't really want me to get help. You just want me outta here!" Mason yelled.

"That's not true, I really do want to help you," the captain replied.

"Yeah right."

 _Meanwhile later…._

Jon was fine, his lip was just split open. Grossie had a broken nose. Bear wasn't hurt physically, but he was still hurting pretty bad. After what he saw in the office today he now knew exactly why Ponch had changed so much. Ponch had to see and go through stuff like that every day at work. Ponch was still unconscious, he had stitches in his forehead, and his wrist was now broken and not just sprained.

"I'm a terrible friend," Bear said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Jon asked.

"After seeing what I saw today... I perfectly understand why Ponch has changed so much. He went through that more than I did. Sgt. Mason's favorite person to pick on and abuse was always Ponch. Because Ponch didn't respond to it as much as we do. Ponch just kinda stopped caring after a while, and let Mason do whatever made him happy."

"That's not exactly true, Bear. Ponch did care, but that didn't help him with the situation, because…"

"Jon, I know. Just let me talk, ok? You always seem to interrupt me when I'm talking and I don't like it. Ponch never did that, why can't you be more like Ponch back before Sergeant Mason came along?"

"Bear, me and Ponch are entirely different people. I can't just pretend to be him, when I'm not," Jon said. He was starting to get frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Jon. I don't know what's wrong with me, I didn't mean to treat you badly. I guess this whole thing with Sgt. Mason is starting to get to me."

"I understand, you're gonna be ok though, right? I mean you are not gonna let this bother you so much to the point you start change a lot right?"

"I hope not. I mean, I'm at the point where I can still get help before I get worse," Bear replied.

"That's good to hear. Maybe we should all get some help," Jon said.

"Yeah, everyone...especially Ponch," Grossie agreed.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch woke up a little while later, and he was in pain.

"Ponch, its ok. You're gonna be fine. Just calm down a little," Jon said quickly. He noticed that Ponch was in pain as soon as he woke up.

"J-J-J-Jon, wha…what's going on?" Ponch asked.

"You're in the hospital. Sgt. Mason threw you around too much, and hurt you pretty bad," Jon said.

"Wh…Where is he? Is h-h-h…he here?" Ponch asked terrified. Normally after something like this, Sgt. Mason would be there. Ponch was really afraid of him right now.

"No, he's not here. He got fired, you're never gonna see him again," Jon said.

"Are y-y-you serious? Th..That sounds t-t-too good t-to be t-true," Ponch said trying to calm down.

"I'm serious, Ponch. We are getting a new sergeant... and Sgt. Mason is gone," Jon replied. Ponch started to cry. Jon wasn't sure, if it was from the pain he was in, or if it was because he was happy Sgt. Mason was gone.

"Ponch, are you ok?" Jon asked. He got no response. Jon just sat there silently. He wasn't sure if he should ask again. He just decided to sit there quietly and just be there for his friend. Ponch would tell Jon if anything was wrong, so Jon wasn't too worried about that.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Baker, is Poncherello awake?" asked Sgt. Mason.

"What are you doing here?" Jon asked.

"I came to check on him."

"He's awake, but I don't think you should go in there," Jon said. Sgt. Mason ignored Jon and went into the room. Ponch's eyes got wide, he looked over at Jon with an expression that said, _'I knew what you said was too good to be true.'_ Jon was really nervous.

"Hello, Poncherello, how are you feeling?"

"F-F-F-Fine," Ponch replied.

"That's good to hear. I hope your happy, I got fired today because of you." Ponch's eyes got wide,

"H-How was it m-m-my f-fault?"

"If you were stronger, you would've been able to handle the beating a little more. You never would've been lying unconscious on my floor. The captain saw that, and fired me."

"I'm s-s-s-sorry," Ponch replied.

"You better be! Because of you I don't have a job anymore. I'm gonna make your life miserable, just like mine is right now. Only worse," Sgt. Mason said then left. Ponch was really scared now. He was afraid of what Sgt. Mason might do to him.

"Ponch its ok. If he tries to harm you in any way we will call the police and have him arrested," Jon said trying to calm Ponch down. Ponch wanted to believe Jon, but it was hard. After what he had been through with Sgt. Mason, it was hard to believe he'd ever be safe from him again.


	6. Getraer becomes the new sergeant

Ponch walked into the CHP building a few weeks later. His wrist was still broken, he had to work at the front desk.

"Hi, Ponch! It's good to see you again," Jeb said cheerfully.

"Hi, Jeb," Ponch said quietly. Jeb's eyes got wide.

"Ponch, you talk again!" he exclaimed then hugged him tightly.

"Jeb, quiet down would ya? If other people hear ya, they'll come running over to talk to me."

"Don't you want that?"

"No, you and Jon are good enough. I don't need anyone else to talk to besides you two."

"But, Ponch... we've got a new sergeant. Don't you wanna talk to him too? And Bear, Grossie and the others...they are worried about you."

"Jeb, I can't handle having so many friends right now. I can barely handle two. Why should I talk to everyone?"

"Ponch? Are you ok?" Jeb asked.

"I'll be fine, Jeb. Just give me a few minutes to relax," Ponch replied. _'well at least he's talking,'_ Jeb thought.

"Well, our new sergeant comes today. The Lieutenant has been doing both his job, and the sergeants job for a while. Now we have our new sergeant."

"Cool," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

Joe Getraer, the new sergeant walked into the station. The first person he saw was Ponch sitting at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Joe Getraer. Your new sergeant," he said happily. Ponch looked up at Getraer,

"Hi, I'm Frank Poncherello," he replied quietly.

"Are you ok? You seem depressed."

"How would you know if I'm depressed or not? You don't even know me. What if I normally am like this?"

"Sorry, Frank, I guess I just thought you…."

"Don't worry about it," Ponch replied. Getraer left the room.

"I wonder if he really is normally like that? Or if there really is something up," he asked himself as he walked away to see his new office.


	7. Getraer's first briefing at Central

Joe Getraer walked into the briefing room. He saw lots of officers in there just having fun before their shift officially started. He spotted Ponch all alone in the back trying to keep to himself. He went and sat next to him. "Hi, Frank, I was wondering, are you normally at the front desk?"

"No, I'm a motorcycle cop... my wrist is just broken," Ponch replied.

"Oh, I didn't notice that before. What happened?" Getraer asked. Ponch was silent, he looked away from Getraer. He was afraid to tell him about the accident, and then what Sgt. Mason did to him.

"Hey it's ok. You can tell me anything, I want to be your friend."

"What if I don't want you to be my friend?" Ponch asked quietly not even making eye contact with Getraer. Jon came into the room. He saw Getraer sitting next to Ponch. He walked over.

"Hi, Ponch."

"Hi, Jon," Ponch replied not even looking at him either.

"Hi, I'm Sgt. Joe Getraer," Getraer said putting his hand out to shake Jon's.

"Hi, Sarge, I'm Jon Baker. I see you already met my partner, Frank Poncherello."

"Yeah, kind of," Getraer replied. Jon knew exactly what that meant. _'Oh come on Ponch, this guy is nice. At least try to open up to him a little,'_ Jon thought.

 _Meanwhile…._

After briefing everyone was crowding around trying to get to know their new sergeant better.

"Hi, I'm Artie Grossman, and this is Barry Baricza," Grossie said.

"Hello, Barry, and Artie."

"So is this your first day as a Sergeant?" Bear asked.

"No, I've been a sergeant for 5 years. I just transferred here, because I heard you needed a good sergeant. What was your old one like?" As soon as Getraer asked that question, he saw Ponch turn and leave the room quickly.

"Excuse me for a second guys," he said then rushed out the door. He found Ponch in the hallway. "Hey, Poncherello, I noticed you seemed uncomfortable when I asked about your old Sergeant. I'm really sorry. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it, please just leave me alone."

"Poncherello, why are you so hard to talk to?"

"Are you deaf or something? I told you to leave me alone," Ponch said. Then started to back away from Getraer a little. Getraer reached his hand up to scratch his head. Ponch had a reaction as if he thought Getraer was gonna hit him. Getraer's eyes got wide,

"Don't worry, Frank. I won't hurt you I promise," Getraer said. Ponch was near tears, as all these memories of Sgt. Mason were playing through his mind. Sgt. Mason had said those exact same words to him once, but then he ended up hurting Ponch anyway. Ponch just stayed silent, Getraer wasn't sure what to do now.

"You can leave if you want to, Frank," he said sadly. Ponch quickly left. Getraer was still thinking about that reaction Ponch had, _'I think I'm gonna have to talk to Jon,'_ he thought.


	8. Getraer learns about Ponch's past

Getraer went over to Jon, "Hey Jon can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Sarge, what's up?" Jon asked.

"Well, it's about Poncherello. Has he always been this way?"

"No, he used to be a happy, optimistic person. That's the way he was for a long time until…."

"Until what?"

"The day our old sergeant became mean and angry all the time."

"What happened?" Getraer asked He really wanted to know.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning of the story. Sgt. Kevin Mason had been sergeant here for five years already, and everything was great. One day, he introduced us to a sweet, energetic, optimistic, young Puerto Rican named Frank Poncherello, or Ponch as we all call him. Ponch was Sgt. Mason's nephew Ponch's dad had married Mason's sister. Ponch came here because he wanted to be a cop, and he wanted to work with his uncle. One day Sgt. Mason just started acting weird. He was upset and no one knew why. We still don't know the cause of it. He ended up getting worse each day, he had really bad anger issues. Ponch tried to talk to him, but it didn't help. In fact, talking to him made things worse. Sgt. Mason began to get abusive, he would hurt anyone around him. Not all just physical abuse, there was lots of emotional abuse too. His main target was Ponch. He knew him so well, he knew exactly how to hurt him, and it satisfied him. He did stuff to everyone, but Ponch got it most...of which is why Ponch has changed so much. He was super close with Sgt. Mason until this happened. Now he's afraid to get to close to someone, he's close to me and Jeb. But there are even times when he won't even open up to us."

"Oh that's awful. I suspected there was some abuse, and it came from the sergeant. But the sergeant being his uncle...I never expected that," Getraer said.

"Anyway, a few weeks ago Ponch sprained his wrist in a motorcycle accident."

"Wait I thought it was broken."

"I'm getting to that part, just listen ok."

"Ok," Getraer said.

"So, Ponch came back here after we got out of the hospital. Sgt. Mason found out about Ponch's accident and called him into the office. In there he was insulted, thrown around, and beat on. At some point his body couldn't handle the pain anymore and he lost consciousness. Sgt. Mason continued to beat on him anyway. Me, Bear, and Grossie went in there to put an end to it, and ended up getting beat on too. But then Jeb came in with the captain and that's when Mason was fired."

"So Ponch's sprained wrist got broken during that time?"

"Yeah, later we were all taken to the hospital. Ponch ended up having to stay for a while, due to he had a head injury. While he was there Sgt. Mason visited once and threatened to ruin Ponch's life. He's already done a good enough job I don't know what more he can do, but now Ponch is terrified, and is constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure Sgt. Mason isn't there."

"Is there anything I can do to help him?"

"Not really, he won't talk to you or go near you. He's afraid to open up to you like he did with Sgt. Mason a long time ago." Getraer was speechless, _'Wow, Ponch has been through a lot. I hope I can still be able to reach out to him and be a friend at some point,'_ He thought.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch sat at the front desk. He was bored, slowly he got up and walked over to the window to look and see if anyone was outside.

"Looking for something Poncherello?" he heard a familiar voice. He turned and was face to face with Mason.

"N-N-No, sir," he replied slightly freaked out he was there.

"Good, then go back to your spot at the front desk."

"Yes, sir," Ponch replied he started to walk back, and then Mason tripped him.

"You're so clumsy, Poncherello, get up!" he yelled. Ponch got up, he was holding his wrist. "Oh does it hurt?" Mason asked pretending to care.

"Not really," Ponch lied, he was afraid to tell him the truth.

"I bet you are wondering why I am here," Mason said, Ponch just looked at him, he wanted to say no, but he knew that would get him into trouble.

"Well, I said I'd make your life miserable. Why not start today?" He said. He grabbed Ponch's wrist and twisted it until it cracked, he broke the cast and after a while he broke it so bad the bone was sticking out and Ponch was bleeding. Ponch screamed in pain, Mason covered Ponch's mouth,

"Be quiet, you want someone to find out I'm here?" he snapped. Ponch was quiet, he just stared at Mason for a while with tears in his eyes. Mason began to laugh evilly and quietly. He let go of Ponch.

"You should probably get the wrist looked at again, Poncherello," he said then left. Soon Jeb came in.

"Ponch what happened?" Jeb asked when he saw Ponch's wrist. Ponch didn't say anything to Jeb, he just stood there holding his wrist. Jeb could sense how shaken Ponch was, and wanted to help. But didn't know what to do.


	9. Jon worries about Ponch

Many weeks later Ponch's wrist had fully healed, and he was back on patrol again. Sgt. Mason had continued to show up at bad times and hurt Ponch, and scare him. Making him feel miserable of which made Mason happy. Getraer continued to be nice to Ponch, and Ponch continued to avoid him as much as possible. Getraer was really worried about Ponch, he noticed some days Ponch seemed ok, and other days he seemed miserable. Jon figured something was going on, but he couldn't get Ponch to tell him anything. Jon had no idea Mason was still seeing Ponch. Getraer started to worry about Jon from time to time too, hanging out with someone like Ponch could change Jon too. He hadn't noticed any changes in Jon's behavior, but he still worried.

 _Meanwhile…_

Getraer had just finished briefing, everyone was leaving, except Jon.

"Baker what's up?" Getraer asked concerned.

"I got this note today, it said 'enjoy Ponch while you still can, he might not be here much longer.' Its really bugging me."

"Well, I'll help you keep an eye on him. But I'm sure everything will be fine," Getraer said.

"Ok thanks, Sarge. I'm really glad to have you around," Jon said. Getraer smiled, he loved to hear that, he just wished he could hear it coming from Ponch sometime.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch and Jon were out on patrol. "Ponch, are you feeling any better today?"

"I'm ok, Jon. I'm not me again, but I'm slowly getting there," Ponch replied.

"Ponch, are you gonna open up to Getraer more anytime soon? He really cares about you."

"Mason did too, and look what happened with him," Ponch replied then sped up a bit. A few second later Jon was next to him again.

"I'm sorry, Ponch. I guess I'm trying to rush the healing process," Jon apologized. Ponch stayed quiet.

"Jon look out!" he yelled a few seconds later. There was someone trying to hit them.

 _To be continued.._


	10. trusting Getraer for the first time

Jon had a somewhat late reaction, they were crossing a bridge over the river, there was barely anyone on the bridge, and whoever had almost hit Jon was trying to hit him. Jon almost was hit, but he just ended up falling off his bike, his motorcycle went in front of Ponch, Ponch tried not to hit it, but ended up falling off his motorcycle too. He fell on the ground and a few seconds later was in a ton of pain. He looked around trying to find Jon, he saw him laying motionless on the ground. Even though he was in pain, he wanted to make sure Jon was ok, so he crawled over to Jon.

"JJJon are yyyou ok?"

"YYYeah, just a little banged and bbbruised." Jon replied smiling slightly. Ponch was relieved to hear that, he got over to his motorcycle and called this in on the radio. As soon as he finished he saw the car come back through it was going straight at him, Jon noticed it too, and quickly jumped up and pushed Ponch out of the way. They rolled over, and out of the way, the car hit their motorcycles and knocked them off the bridge, but the car got damaged. When that happened the driver got out, it was Mason. Ponch and Jon slowly got up, ready to defend themselves if they had to.

"Look at you two, your all bloody and bruised, yet you are still dumb enough to try to fight me." Mason said with a laugh.

"Why are you doing this?" Jon asked.

"I've got my reasons, you don't need to know. I'm gonna kill you Poncherello, even if I have to kill your friend Jon to get to you." Mason said.

"Why do you hate me so much? I thought you loved me, we are family." Ponch said.

"Family? That's funny, I was certain I was just the cool guy that got you a job."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know Poncherello, as soon as I got you a job at the CHP you started spending less time with me. The whole reason I got you the job was because you wanted to work with me! And what did you do? You went and started hanging out with other people, you practically ignored me, unless you needed my help, or had something to turn into me!" Ponch was speechless, he didn't have any idea Mason was that upset with him about that.

"Sure you hung out with me when you had to, like when you were in trouble and you had to stay in my office with me all day, sure we had some fun even though you were in trouble, but then after work you'd ignore me until the next time we saw each other at work. You never looked around and tried to find me to hang out, I always had to find you, and when I did you were already busy with Jon! I guess my biggest problem isn't you, its Jon!"

"What?" Jon said in shock.

"Ponch is my nephew, but he used to be my best friend, you took him away from me! Now all he wants to do is be with you! All he ever talks about is Girls, and YOU!" Mason yelled then grabbed Jon and threw him.

 _Meanwhile…._

Getraer showed up just in time to see Jon get tossed aside up against the car.

"Now it's your turn Poncherello, you've ruined my life so much you don't even deserve to live anymore!" Mason yelled. He came at Ponch, and they started to fight, Ponch was weak and in pain, so he couldn't fight as well, but he still tried to defend himself. Getraer was making sure Jon was ok, they both looked up and watched in horror as Ponch started to fall off the bridge. He held on tightly to the bridge trying not to fall, he didn't want to die. He tried to pull himself back up onto the bridge, but he wasn't strong enough right now. Mason stood there watching Ponch struggle to save his own life, and he began to laugh at him.

"Why don't you just give up already Poncherello, your not strong enough to save yourself." Mason said. Ponch's hands were starting to hurt. Mason was just standing there laughing evilly,

"I bet you'd be much happier if you just let go and fell to your death. Then you wouldn't be feeling all this pain your feeling right now." Mason said. Jon looked at Ponch and could tell by his facial expression he was starting to listen to Mason. Jon suddenly had enough energy to get up, he ran over and tackled Mason, and put hand cuffs on him.

"Getraer save Ponch!" Jon yelled. Getraer ran over to where Ponch was.

"Poncherello, give me your hand!"

"No, how do I know I can trust you? You might let me fall!"

"Frank, I want to help you, please trust me." Getraer said, he didn't want to see Ponch fall.

"Sarge I'm scared!" Ponch screamed.

"Give me your hand and I'll save you!"

"What if I fall while trying to reach for your hand?"

"It won't happen I promise. Frank trust me please." Getraer begged. Slowly Ponch let go, and then he quickly reached out for Getraer's hand. Getraer grabbed him, and pulled him up. As soon as Ponch was up and safe from danger, he began to cry on Getraer. He had never been so scared in his whole life.

"Poncherello, it's ok, it's over now, your gonna be fine." Getraer said trying to comfort him. An ambulance, paramedics, and some more CHP officers showed up. Ponch was sitting on the ground with Getraer, the paramedics came over to look at him.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon and Ponch were both taken to the hospital, and Sgt. Mason was put behind bars.

"Ponch, Sgt. Mason is behind bars now, your safe, does that mean you'll be able to go back to normal?" Jon asked.

"Jon, it might take some time, but I think I'll be ok." Ponch replied. Jon smiled.

"That's good to hear." Ponch smiled at Jon.

"Hey, I just saw that famous Poncherello smile. I haven't seen that in forever." Jon said.

"Hopefully you'll be seeing it a little more." Ponch replied.


	11. Everything back to normal

Ponch had stayed home for a while, trying to get better, Jon was there with him most the time,

Many months later Ponch came into work with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Sarge."

"Hi Poncherello." Getraer replied.

"Hey, I know we started out bad, but I think I do wanna be your friend. I'm sorry for all I put you through these past few months."

"Really? Friends?" Getraer asked.

"Yeah, would you like that?" Ponch asked.

"It sounds good to me Poncherello."

"Oh by the way, I'm glad you're here. You're the best sergeant Central has ever had," Ponch said. Getraer smiled. He had waited months to hear Ponch say that.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hi, guess who," Ponch said covering Bear's eyes with his hands. Bear recognized that voice, he smiled,

"Ponch, you're better!" He exclaimed excitedly. He moved Ponch's hands off his eyes, turned around, and hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you," Bear said.

"It's good to see you too," Ponch replied. Then Jeb came in.

"Hi, Jeb, how are you?"

"I'm fine how about you?"

"I'm terrific!" Ponch replied, as soon as Ponch said that, it dawned on Jeb, 'hey I'm talking to Ponch.'

"Ponch, the sun came out again. You're happy and talkative, you're you again," Jeb said excitedly. Grossie was walking by and heard that. He rushed into the room.

"Ponch?"

"Hi, Grossie," Ponch said with a smile.

"Ponch it really is you! you're yourself again," Grossie said then hugged Ponch tightly. They all hadn't seen Ponch for a long time, due to he was at home trying to recover from the experience he had just been through. Now that he was back they knew things would be better, because they knew he wasn't gonna come back until he was himself again, and now that he was himself again, working at the CHP Central division would be fun again.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Getraer said during briefing.

"Today, we have someone returning to us, that has been gone for a while. Please welcome back, Officer Frank Poncherello," Getraer announced. Everyone rushed over to Ponch as soon as he walked into the room, they all hugged him.

"Welcome back, Ponch! I'm so happy you're here," said Bonnie.

"It's good to be back Bon-Bon," Ponch replied with a smile.

"Well let's get back to our seats for briefing," Getraer said.

"Aww do we have to? I was just starting to have fun," Ponch said jokingly. Everyone started to laugh, it was normal for Ponch to do something like that, and they loved it every time.

"Uh, Poncherello, have a seat," Getraer said. Ponch smiled.

"Ok, Sarge," Ponch replied then sat next to Jon.

"Do you think he didn't like that?" Ponch whispered.

"I'm not sure," Jon replied.

"Uh, Poncherello, pay attention please," Getraer said looking back at Jon and Ponch.

"Yes sir," Ponch replied.

"I feel like I'm in trouble," Ponch whispered.

"Uh, Poncherello, I want to see you in my office after briefing," Getraer said.

"I told you I was in trouble," Ponch whispered. Jon laughed.

"Yeah, that's normal, Ponch. Uh, remember, you always used to be in trouble," Jon teased with a smile. Ponch playfully glared at him.

"Uh, Poncherello, am I gonna have to separate you two?"

"No sir, I'll behave," Ponch replied. Everyone started laughing.

 _Meanwhile…_

"What were you doing during briefing? It was almost like you couldn't pay attention at all," Getraer asked.

"Sorry, Sarge, I was talking to Jon," Ponch replied staring down at his feet.

"Ok, since you just got back, and you're back to normal again... I'll let it go for today ok."

"OK, thanks, Sarge," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile a few years later….._

Getraer was in the middle briefing, Ponch and Jon sneaked in the back door.

"Uh, Poncherello, Baker, it's so nice of you to join us," Getraer said. Ponch and Jon stood up straight and smiled nervously.

"Hi, Sarge," they said.

"Have a seat, and I'll talk to you two after briefing," Getraer said.

"Yes, sir," Ponch said. As they took a seat, Getraer smiled, _'Wow it seems like just yesterday Ponch was super depressed and wouldn't talk to me. Now I can hardly remember what he was like back when I first met him, I think I like him better this way, even though he's always late for briefing, and always getting into trouble, and…..oh the list could go on forever, but I'm still happy.' Getraer thought, when he finally got his mind back on what he was doing, he noticed Ponch was in the back of the room eating a ding dong and drinking chocolate milk. 'wait he didn't come in with that, did he?'_ Getraer thought.

"Uh, Poncherello, when did you get your little snack?"

"I just got it, Sarge. You spaced out or something, so I quickly went and got it," Ponch replied with a smile. _'Oh wow, ok maybe I did like him better the other way…..no, he's fine this way, just keep cool Getraer, don't let him know how mad you really are,'_ Getraer thought.

"Hey, Sarge, are you gonna get on with briefing... or should we all leave now?" Ponch teased. Getraer rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Poncherello, I want to talk to you out in the hallway for a minute," Getraer said. Ponch's eyes got wide,

"No, I'm sorry, Sarge. I didn't mean it! I was just joking," Ponch said.

"I still want to talk to you," Getraer said. Ponch walked out into the hallway, Getraer met him there.

"I'm sorry, Sarge."

"It's ok, Poncherello. I'm not mad at you," Getraer said. Ponch eyes got huge,

"Are you serious? They way you were talking to me in there sounded like you wanted to kill me out here." Getraer smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothings funny, I'm just happy."

"Why? You're starting to freak me out."

"Oh, Poncherello, do you remember the day we met?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't leave me alone," Ponch said smiling.

"You were so hurt by Mason, I was pretty worried about you."

"Yeah, so why are you bringing that up?"

"Well, I was just thinking about it. I mean, you've changed a lot. You're back to your old self, and you get into trouble all the time…."

"Yeah, I've always gotten into trouble," Ponch said.

"Well, I'm just happy you are back to your normal self, and not the way you were when I met you. To be completely honest with you, I think it was kinda funny you sneaked out and got a snack and got back and I was still lost in thought."

"Yeah, I was pretty proud of myself," Ponch replied.

"OK, anyway, so about you and Jon being late, what happened?"

"Well, I lost my watch, it fell under my bed somehow, Jon had to help me find it, and then there was this big traffic jam, and then…." Ponch just kept talking, Getraer wasn't exactly paying attention anymore, _'he makes up some pretty interesting stories,'_ Getraer thought. He tuned out what Ponch was saying and just watched him talk it was interesting, he had so many different facial expressions, and every once in a while he would use his hands to demonstrate something.

"well that's nice, Poncherello. I think I'll just let it go, you and Jon don't have to come to my office after briefing," Getraer said.

"Really?" Ponch asked excitedly, with wide eyes, he hugged Getraer tightly.

"Thanks, Sarge, I knew you'd understand," Ponch said. Getraer smiled, 'I'm so glad he doesn't know what I've been thinking.' Getraer thought. Then they both went back into briefing.

"Hey guys, Getraer is the nicest sergeant ever. Me and Jon aren't in trouble anymore," Ponch announced. Everyone turned and stared at Getraer in surprise.

"Really? He did that?" They asked. Getraer smiled.

"Yes, does that surprise you?"

"No of course not, Sarge," they all said. Getraer smiled,

"Ok let's get back to briefing," he said. Then smiled at Ponch again.

THE

END


End file.
